And We Shed Our Love In Our Summer Skin
by theseahag
Summary: They come together and forge a new path of friendship with a hint of something more at the end of May. They walk down the path all through June, July and August. Craig turns around and begins to walk away in September. He doesn't look back until years later, again, in the same month they started at Ruby and Karen's graduation. {Rating might go up.}


**A/N**: Ah hello! Thisis a new story. It's a w.i.p. and I'm not sure how long it will be. Maybe at most 6 or 7 chapters. It's slightly inspired by the notebook, though it's not exactly like it at all. Just a few parts of it that gave me inspiration. My beta reader is **princesscraig** on tumblr. She's really fantastic for reading this for me and pointing out what needs to be improved. Anyways...enjoy!

**Summary**: They come together and forge a new path of friendship with a hint of something more at the end of May. They walk down the path all through June, July and August. Craig turns around and begins to walk away in September. He doesn't look back until years later, again, in the same month they started at Ruby and Karen's graduation.

* * *

It was on a Monday, the closing of the fourth to last week until graduation and the opening of the third when Token Black made the facebook event. It was a simple invitation to all of the 2013 class to his house for a 'get together'. There would be booze, and possibly weed (though both were an unspoken advantage of parties at Token's) but also just a good time where everyone could just sit together and reminisce.

Craig didn't have any intention to go.

He didn't _do_ parties. It wasn't because he was a good boy or anything like that. He just didn't like being around too many people at once. Especially the citizens of South Park. Every time they got together there was always some crazy story to tell the next day. Craig didn't want to be apart of those stories. He didn't even want to _hear_ them. So he avoided parties. He has only been in attendance of one his whole high school career and that was because it was _his_ birthday party. His mother insisted, just this once, that he do this for her. She wanted pictures for the family. Something to tell her grandchildren.

She ended up being a bit disappointed. She did get some form of pictures, but most of them were of Craig's friends and not the mentioned male.

So when Clyde questions if he'll be in attendance, he should already know. He just receives a nice show of Craig raising his middle finger.

"Come on dude!" Clyde cries, leaning over from across the table to get up in the dark haired males face.

"It's the last time we might all be together!" he tries to reason. Next to him, Tweek fidgets.

"Yeah man! I-ehrg- mean I'm even going! I hate parties!" the blond wails, raising an eyebrow. Craig lets out a sigh, laying his chin in the palm of his hand, his elbow rested on the table top.

"You guys know I don't do parties." he states, blandly. He looks to Tweek who is giving him an disbelieving look, Clyde who is still leaning in close to him and Kevin who is watching them with mild interest, picking at his food. Token is still getting his lunch.

"It's not a real party, you know. Not a big one." Kevin starts, he looks back down at his lunch.

"I mean, there will only be the seniors and stuff. We're probably just going to sit around, drink and talk. Kind of like we do at Jason's sometimes. It might be nice." he finishes, picking up what looks like a mushy carrot and making a face at it.

"What Kevin said!" Clyde says, all smiles. Tweek makes some throaty noise in agreement.

"I'll think about it." Craig responds, just to get them to shut up.

The 'get together' wasn't until that weekend, on Saturday. The week played out to be a boring one, at least on Craig's end. He walked to school, went to class, sat with the usual people he has been sitting with since elementary school at lunch, walked home, watched Red Racer at 4 PM and then ate with his family around 6.

Plain and boring, just the way he liked it.

When Saturday rolls around Craig lay in his bed, the sun shining through the slits in his blinds. He swipes at the itch on his nose where the light beams down on him. It's silent and warm in his room, under his blankets. He intends to stay like this until late into the day, when everyone else is out at Token's house, partying.

He would have too, if it weren't for a certain someone ruining his plans. After lazing around under his covers for a good few hours, his plans of sleeping in all day seeming to be a success at first, there comes a banging on his bedroom door.

"Wakey wakey!" comes a very loud voice from outside his bedroom door. Craig knows that voice, comes to abhor it at times like this, and groans into his pillow, curling tighter into himself. This doesn't stop the persistent knocks at his door, though.

"Go away Clyde." he whines into his pillow, pulling his blanket up over his head.

The dark haired male can hear his door open and raises his middle finger up at his friend as he enters.

"Nope, not happening!" Clyde says cheerfully as he crosses the room to Craig's bed, plopping down on the edge of it. He tries to pull the pillow from Craig, who clings onto it.

"Asshole..." he mumbles, turning his body and glaring at the other male. Clyde just smiles wider at him.

"What kind of friend would I be if I let you sleep inside all day while we're out having a grand old time?" the brunette questions, standing and pulling the blanket off of Craig's bed. Craig let's out a groan as he is exposed to the cold outside of the comfort of his blankets, he lifts his pale arm, trying to grab hold of the comforter again. Clyde just yanks it away from him.

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" he asks, sitting up. He sits on the edge of his bed as Clyde makes his way to his dresser, sliding out one of the draws. He digs through it, pulling out a short sleeved blue shirt and looking it over. Eventually he nods, satisfied. He smiles as he throws it in Craig's direction.

"Nope. Now go take a shower and get dressed." he says as he opens another draw, looking for some pants. Craig sighs, defeated. He stands and makes his way to his bathroom with the shirt crumpled in his hand.

After he is showered and dressed in the short sleeved, blue shirt and black slacks. He pulls his hat onto his head, protecting his ears from the cold outside his house and hiding his dark hair. As he steps out into his living room, he notices Clyde, who was waiting for him. The brunette motions for him to follow. They make their way to Craig's front lawn where the other males car is parked sloppily in the dark haired males drive way. Craig rolls his eyes. Not only did Clyde not know how to drive, and the way he got his license a mystery to the ebon, but he also didn't know how to park. This has caused quite a few arguments with strangers whenever their friends went out and Clyde was the driver.

"Come on." Clyde says. Craig complies, climbing into the others 2003 Volkswagon Passat. Clyde had bought the thing off of ebay for a nice price. Craig, although he was a little bit terrified of Clyde's driving skills, was just the tiniest bit jealous of the damn thing. He had his license, but had to use his mothers mini van to get anywhere. This usually caused a lot of ill humor from Clyde or Token, sometimes Jason or Jimmy. Kevin didn't really give a shit and paid more attention to his cell phone while Tweek didn't really add much to that conversation. Craig usually ignored their taunting, but he still wished he could drive something more attractive than a 2005 Honda Odyssey.

The drive to Token's was silent, minus the radio playing some pop song. Clyde hums along and Craig gazes outside his window, watching the houses and buildings they pass. Token's house isn't too far, though it's at the edge of town. South Park was really rather small so the ride was short lived.

When they get there, Clyde turns off the engine and hops out of his car, stretching in the sunlight. It was still cold. However, July was creeping around the corner. Their graduation was the first week of it. Which was perfect because with July came the melting of snow and somewhat warm weather. They could have a ceremony outside and not have to fight against the bitter cold with layers of clothes.

"Aren't we going to be early?" Craig questions as he steps out of the car. He makes his way to Clyde's side, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's whatever, party starts at 5. It's 2 now. We'll just chill until everyone else gets there. Token won't care." Clyde explains. He beams at Craig, all straight toothed smiles. Craig licks his own, crooked teeth absentmindedly. He hates Clyde for having nice teeth, but would never say it to him. He stays quiet, and when Clyde begins making his way to the black males porch, Craig trails after him. They trudge through the snow to Token's front door, where Clyde presses down on his door bell.

After waiting a few minutes, Token opens the door, Tweek gazing at them nervously from behind him. The two of them let Craig and Clyde inside of the large house. Craig examines his surroundings, taking in the large foyer and stairs that lead to the bedrooms. He hated going to the damn place. He always got lost.

"Jesus! I wonder who will be coming man!" Tweek cries as they make their way to Token's recreational room. The place was specifically built for when Token was to have guest over. Craig makes his way over to Token's ugly yellow couch, kicking his legs up and relaxing. Tweek lifts them up and sits down where they once were, letting them fall on his lap.

"Well, I'd assume anyone in the senior class, right? That is who I invited." Token questions as he makes his way over the the flat screen tv that is hanging on the wall across from the yellow couch. He presses the 'power' button and the black screen begins to show color and life in the form of Channel 4 news.

"I have a feeling more people will be coming, These things never stay quiet." Clyde says as he plops down on a comfy purple recliner. Craig groans, but Clyde _ignores_ him.

The next few hours pass with them watching re runs of Terrance and Phillip and after Craig taking control of the remote, Red Racer. The dark haired male enjoys the small amount of time they have in this peace. They don't break out the drinks or anything. It's pretty silent and boring at first. That is until Jason arrives with a few of his theater friends. Craig can only remember a few of their names. Nelly, who is on the stage crew, Milly who is one of the biggest drama queens Craig has met, Esther, Kevin's sister. Then Kevin himself, who was dragged along with Esther and a few other kids that Craig doesn't remember.

They all stand around, chatting among themselves. The room automatically gets louder. It's not enough people to be a real party yet. But it's enough where it can get a bit hard to hear. Craig sits up, examining everyone. He notices Nelly and Jason talking with each other and mentally gives the brunette a thumbs up. He's been trying to talk to the hot headed girl for the longest time.

Eventually, after enduring about about an hour of the chatter, more people begin showing up. Token turns on some music, and it begins to get dark out. Tweek abandons Craig and opts to talk to Wendy, who is dressed in a simple purple dress, her dark hair tied back in a bun. The room starts to get crowded and people are in all different parts of Token's house. It's 7 PM now, and by the looks of it, Clyde was right. It wasn't just the seniors who were showing up. Though Craig notices quite a few familiar faces. He sees Kyle and Stan chatting up some cute girls from the cheer leading squad. As he walks to Token's kitchen he notices Cartman laughing at something Butters is doing.

Craig ignores them as he passes by. Once he gets to the kitchen he opens Token's refrigerator, pulling out a beer.

Tonight was going to be a long night. He needed to be less sober to survive it, he was sure. He wasn't one to drink, always more of a smoker, but tonight would be one of the many exceptions he'd find himself making.

The dark haired saunters back to his seat at the ugly yellow couch, still abandoned. He kicks his legs up again and takes a sip of his beer, gazing up at the tv screen. His dark eyes stay fixed on it for the next few hours.

* * *

_reviews, please? :)_


End file.
